Curahan Hati
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Curahan hati yang paling dalam bisa merubah segalanya. Asal, kau kesampingkan semua egomu dan katakan yang sejujurnya. For Banjir Tomat Ceri event! Humor / Romance


Matahari bersiap untuk berganti tugas dengan bulan ketika Uchiha Sasuke baru pulang dari misinya. Sore ini begitu damai, hangat, dan penduduk Konoha terlihat menikmati kenyamanan ini. Sungguh menguntungkan bagi semua orang bila bisa menikmati senja ini dengan hati damai. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, hidup itu tidak selalu adil bukan? Dan korban ketidakadilan ini jatuh kepada pria berambut _raven_ ini. Wajahnya terlihat gusar bukan main. Dan wajah tampannya yang kini sedikit 'rusak', terpaksa menambah kerutan-kerutan penuaan ketika melihat Shimura Sai berjalan bersama Haruno Sakura.

"Jangan berkeliaran lagi Sai! Kalau aku melihatmu melakukan yang lain selain istirahat, aku bersumpah akan membuat lukamu tambah parah!" Sasuke mengernyit kesal ketika melihat senyum Sai yang kelewat aneh untuk merespon kemarahan Sakura.

Cemburu, eh?

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku bisa menggunakan alasan ini untuk menghindari Naruto. Dari tadi dia memaksaku makan ramen di Ichiraku."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn,"

Percayalah, hati Sasuke lebih girang daripada gumaman pendeknya dengan hanya mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, atau menyadari keberadaannya lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana misinya? Kudengar kau harus ke Iwagakure dan berurusan dengan narapidana yang agak sulit ditangani."

"Hn, lumayan." lalu pria itu mendelik ke arah Sai yang masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"_Otsukaresama_, Sasuke-_**kun**_." Sai nyengir lebar dan mengangguk sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Uchiha satu ini bergidik ketika mendengar tambahan pada namanya. Sedikit mengerikan.

Mengabaikan Sai yang masih tersenyum lebar, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Tidak baik wanita pulang malam-malam, cepatlah pulang sebelum gelap."

Ehem, ada yang perhatian sepertinya.

"E-eh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, Sasuke-_kun_, Sai-_kun_" Sakura berlari kecil sambil melambai ke dua pria tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Sai dengan ganas, "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sakura tadi?"

Cengiran Sai makin lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Yah, tidak banyak. Sebetulnya tadi dia hanya mengobati lukaku. Tapi aku ingin kami jalan-jalan untuk balas budi atas jasanya, dan dia menerima permintaanku. Mungkin bisa dibilang kami kencan, dan tentu saja kami pegangan tangan. Tidak ada pasangan yang terlihat romantis tanpa pegangan tangan di depan umum. Makan siang bersama dengannya menyenangkan sekali. Dia banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya, hobinya, bahkan **ukuran pakaian dalamnya**. Sebetulnya jika suasana sepi mungkin kami **sudah lebih dari ciuman**."

Nyut

Wajah Sasuke tambah rusak oleh rincian kegiatan Sai dengan **calon Sakuranya** yang sangat mendetail. Kerutan dengan segala macam bentuk mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sepertinya, kerutan Sasuke ini lebih fantastis daripada dua kerutan milik almarhum Uchiha Itachi. Yah, jika sudah menyangkut calon Sakuranya, Sasuke akan tambah tua dalam satu detik.

"Tenang Uchiha, aku masih ingin hidup. Jadi aku tidak mungkin bertindak kelewatan seperti itu." ujar Sai tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, "Karena itu bagaimana jika aku memberimu saran?"

"Hn?"

"Saran untuk mendekati seorang wanita dan aku bisa menjamin itu berhasil. Aku sudah membaca buku ini dan hafal seluruh isinya. Aku jamin ini akan berhasil." Sai mengacungkan sebuah buku berwarna pink dengan tulisan berwarna kuning mencolok.

**Mendapatkan Wanita Idamanmu! **

.

.

Nyut

.

.

Penambahan kerutan penuaan.

.

.

"Kau yakin saranmu bisa kuterima?"

"Aku ahlinya, Uchiha. Apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan menyelidik. Masalahnya, Sasuke yang menyandang gelar "Ketua Anbu Eks-Nuke-nin yang masih berstatuskan genin" ini tidak begitu mengenal seluk-beluk tentang Sai. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah pria dihadapannya bohong atau tidak.

"Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan masa depanmu Uchiha. Jangan sampai gelarmu bertambah satu, **PERJAKA TUA!**"

.

.

Nyut

.

.

Kerutan lagi

.

.

"**Setuju. **Sekarang ceritakan rencanamu."

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata dirimu begitu sensitif dengan kata-kata baru **yang mungkin** akan terpasang dalam gelarmu. Lalu, bisa dilihat kau baru saja memakan mentah-mentah umpan dari Shimura Sai—

Yang seperti kita ketahui,

Sembilan puluh sembilan koma satu persen **bohong**. Nol koma satu persen mengandung unsur-unsur negatif lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Intinya, kau menuju **kehancuran** Uchiha. Bersiaplah.

.

.

.

.

**Curahan Hati**

**Naruto as Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Misstypo | Little bit OOC | Canon  
**

**For Banjir Tomat Ceri event**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Gunakan Puisi.**

**.**

**.**

"Pu-puisi?" Sasuke tercengang dengan mulut yang menganga.

Seumur hidupnya, puisi yang pernah dibuat Sasuke hanyalah, "Mawar berwarna merah dan langit berwarna biru". Dan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mendapat puisinya adalah ibunya, yang hanya bisa pasrah telah melahirkan anak yang tidak memiliki sisi romantis. Intinya, dia adalah amatiran kelas teri mengenai puisi.

"Tunggu Sai, membuat puisi katamu? Tidak, tidak, aku bukan ahlinya."

"Tapi, menurut survey, **sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen** hati wanita luluh karena puisi."

"Aku berada di bagian yang **nol koma satu persen**, gagal membuat hati wanita luluh karena puisi." balas Sasuke yang putus asa. Ayolah, kau itu Uchiha dan langsung menyerah? Kemana harga dirimu?

"Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain selain bertanya pada ahlinya! Ikut aku Sasuke-_kun_!" Sai menarik tangan Sasuke dan melesat pergi.

Mudah-mudahan tidak ada gosip bahwa Sai dan Sasuke menjadi pasangan _yaoi _baru di Desa Konoha. Atau rencana Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Sakura hanyalah tinggal butiran debu yang tertiup angin dan mendarat di gurun pasir Sahara.

Berjuanglah Sasuke!

.

.

.

"Puisi? Kau mencariku hanya untuk meminta saran untuk membuat puisi?"

"Bukan aku _sensei_, tapi Sasuke-_kun_." Sai menunjuk Sasuke sambil nyengir selebar-lebarnya. "Dia ingin belajar membuat puisi yang dapat menarik hati wanita. Kau tahu kan bahwa dia tidak romantis? Satu-satunya hal romantis yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatap Sakura-_san_ dari kejauhan sambil tersipu. **Dia benar-benar akan menjadi perjaka tua kalau kita tidak turun tangan!**"

BRFFTTTTT

Naruto dan Yamato yang sedang menikmati ramen khas Ichiraku mendadak tersedak. Kakashi yang mendengar permintaan muridnya yang begitu frontal dan aneh hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku, sedikit syok dengan kalimat terakhir Sai yang begitu menusuk.

"E-eh tapi, aku tidak begitu yakin puisi akan berhasil pada wanita. Kau serius Sasuke?" Kakashi hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Hn, entahlah." Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Berarti gosip bahwa kau **akan menjadi perjaka tua selanjutnya** memang benar ya?" Naruto tiba-tiba ikut berbicara lalu menyeruput kuah ramennya.

.

.

Perjaka tua selanjutnya?

.

.

Perjaka. Tua. Selanjutnya.?

.

.

Selanjutnya?

.

.

Se-lan-jut-nya?

.

.

APA?!

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan selanjutnya?!" Sasuke mendadak brutal dan menuntut jawaban selengkapnya dari Naruto.

"Y-ya, Jiraiya dulu mengatakan kalau kau penerus Orochimaru yang juga masih saja perjaka. L-lagipula kau kan mantan murid Orochimaru, jadi ada kemungkinan dia mengajarimu untuk menjadi **perjaka tua sejati**-"

BRUK

"—_i__tte_!"

Sasuke mendadak mendorong Naruto yang langsung terjengkang dari kursinya dengan posisi yang bombastis, "Hn, kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain. Kakashi-_sensei_, ajari aku bagaimana berpuisi sehingga meluluhkan wanita idamanku! Jangan biarkan aku menjadi perjaka tua! Aku ingin melanjutkan keturunan Uchiha!"

"Ya, kurasa juga kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain."

.

.

.

**2. Jujurlah pada puisimu!**

.

.

_Sakura, oh Sakura._

_Betapa cantiknya dirimu._

_Rambut merah muda, mata hijau, bibir seksi bergincu merah,_

_badan bagai biola, kaki jenjang bagai tiang listrik,_

_._

_._

"STOP! Apa maksudmu dengan, bibir seksi bergincu dan badan bagai biola? Lalu apa itu, tiang listrik?" Kakashi hanya bisa melongo begitu mendengar Sasuke berpuisi.

"Kurasa semua orang tahu bahwa bibirnya seksi dan badannya bagai biola. Lalu kau bisa lihat dia lumayan tinggi."

Naruto dan Yamato hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Sai melemparkan senyum palsunya. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban datar mantan muridnya. Sebetulnya Sasuke dilahirkan dimana? Apa di bawah pohon sehingga dia menjadi sedatar batang kayu?

"Sasuke, kurasa puisi seperti itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau sudah mencoba membuat satu puisi sejak **dua jam yang lalu**, dan hasilnya tidak akan menarik hati wanita manapun." Yamato memberi tepukan menghibur di punggung Sasuke.

"Hn, bagian mana yang salah?"

"Semuanya, Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Kakashi dan Naruto berbarengan. Geram karena harus mengajari seorang jenius yang lamban soal perempuan.

"Tapi kurasa ini sudah bagus." Sasuke membantah dengan kesal.

"Tapi kata-katanya kurang romantis Sasuke. Tidak punya diksi yang lebih bagus untuk mendeskripsikan seorang kembang desa? Ayolah, mungkin hanya nenekmu yang akan terpesona oleh puisi itu."

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?! Ini sudah sempurna, bergincu, tinggi semampai-" Sasuke makin sewot.

"Kau harus beli kamus romantis, _teme_!"

"Ini sudah romantis, _dobe_!"

"Tidak, puisi itu harus pakai hati! Baka _teme_!"

"Kurasa Naruto benar—"

"Aku sudah membuatnya dengan hatiku dan perasaanku yang paling dalam!"

"Kau membuatnya dengan hati paling dangkal!"

"Hei, kalian ini sudahlah."

"Memangnya kau bisa romantis?!"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak lihat, Hinata selalu pingsan tiap kali aku mendekatinya?!"

"Itu bukan romantis, _baka_!"

.

.

Ketika para ninja ini berdebat dengan heboh, Teuchi, selaku pemilik Ichiraku Ramen yang tepat waktu, menghampiri mereka dengan kesal, "Aku tahu kalian semua ninja jenius yang punya pemikiran cerdas untuk menyudahi pertengkaran ini! Aku mau tutup sekarang, dan aku tidak mau menyediakan ocha gratis untuk kalian bergosip! Cepatlah minggat dari sini! Kalian kira ini diskotik yang buka dua puluh empat jam?!"

"E-eh, maaf paman! Kami pasti sudah selesai dari tadi kalau saja Uchiha satu ini tidak bodoh dalam hal perempuan!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

"_Dobe_!"

"Soal perempuan? Ah, jadi ingat masa ketika aku masih lajang dan mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis cantik. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, akhirnya aku menyatakan cintaku padanya."

Hei, hei Teuchi! Kenapa kau jadi ikut bergosip disitu?

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau menembak gadis itu?"

"Aku membuat puisi indah yang kubacakan di tengah ramainya festival musim panas. Aku masih ingat, kalau tidak salah itu jaman Hokage ketiga. "

"Lalu? Kau menikah dengan gadis itu? Gadis itukah ibu Ayame sekarang?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Ah, tidak! Gadis itu **memukulku** sehabis aku membacakan puisiku dan mempermalukanku di depan umum."

.

.

KRIK

.

.

EEHHHHHHHH?!

"Yah, katanya puisiku itu terlalu murahan, berlebihan dan lain-lain. Hahaha! Benar-benar konyol kalau diingat sekarang." Teuchi tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menyadari wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. "Waktu itu juga memang kesalahanku yang terburu-buru membuatnya karena saking gugupnya dan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat aku membacakannya. Akhirnya aku membuat puisi konyol! Hahaha!"

"Hn, jadi puisi tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk wanita?" Sasuke angkat bicara, dia berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya kembali ke mode datar. Tetapi Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato dan Sai bisa merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri karena aura mengerikan yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, puisi itu jika dibuat dengan benar tentu saja akan memikat wanita! Kau hanya perlu ketenangan untuk membuatnya, bukan di tempat dimana sebentar lagi akan tutup, dan aku akan menendang kalian semua kalau kalian tidak pergi!"

"E—eh, tenang paman! Kami hanya minta saran untuk membuat puisi!" Naruto panik ketika Teuchi mengambil sebuah tongkat dan mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Hn, kau meminta saran membuat puisi pada orang yang gagal membuatnya?"

"Aku tidak gagal membuatnya Uchiha!" Paman Teuchi semakin murka, dan tentu saja yang paling heboh dan panik adalah Naruto. Bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa makan ramen gratis lagi. "Aku tidak gagal! Aku hanya- yah, sudahlah! Dengar Uchiha, buatlah puisi di tempat yang tenang dan damai, dimana kau bisa berpikir jernih. Dan jujurlah pada puisimu, jangan melebih-lebihkan. Oke? Sekarang, PERGI!"

.

.

.

**3. (Kata Paman Teuchi) Buatlah puisi di tempat tenang agar mendapat inspirasi**

.

.

.

"Jadi dimana tempat tenang untuk membuat puisi?" Kakashi angkat bicara dan menatap muridnya, Uchiha Sasuke atau disebut juga ""Ketua Anbu Eks-Nuke-nin yang masih berstatuskan genin", kurasa kita harus menambahkan, "-tidak romantis dan calon perjaka tua."

"Tempat tenang? Rumahmu saja Sasuke! Rumahmu kan sepi sekali." Sai memberi usul sambil tetap tersenyum. Manusia murah senyum memang.

"Jangan, nanti monster merah itu menyerbu ke rumahnya," tolak Naruto tegas. Yah, pastilah Karin akan menyerbu rumah Sasuke. Karena satu desa sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa Karin tidak akan menyerah sebelum Sasuke kawin di depan matanya.

"Kau ada ide Naruto-_kun_?"

"Dimana, ya? Dimana lagi tempat sepi? Kantor Hokage, bisa-bisa kau didepak. Kantor Anbu, kau langsung turun jabatan. Di hutan, bisa-bisa kau diterkam binatang buas dan inspirasimu hilang—"

"Diamlah, dobe!"

"—di arena tempat kita berlatih, Sakura bisa saja datang tiba-tiba. Di Ichiraku, kau tidak akan konsentrasi. Di atas pohon, tidak masuk akal. Di rumahku, kurasa jangan Sasuke—"

"Diamlah dobe! Aku sudah tahu harus membuatnya dimana!"

Serentak Kakashi, Yamato, Sai dan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran.

Dimana kira-kira Uchiha ini memilih tempat yang cocok untuk membuat puisi romantis? Apa dia akan pergi ke desa sebelah yang dibilang indah karena pemandangannya? Atau dia akan tinggal di pinggir danau mencari inspirasi? Atau dia akan bertapa di gunung seorang diri? Atau dia akan pergi ke pesisir pantai dan membuat puisi ditemani matahari terbenam? Atau—

"Hn, aku akan membuatnya di **makam keluarga Uchiha.**"

.

.

Memang tempat itu sepi. Tapi, YANG BENAR SAJA!

.

.

.

"Ayah, maafkan aku, umurku sudah dua puluh enam. T-tapi, aku belum kawin juga! M-maafkan aku. Padahal Ayah ingin aku untuk menikah secepatnya, tapi aku belum mendapatkan pendamping yang sempurna! M-maaf ayah!"

Sakura yang sedang mengunjungi makam ayahnya, mencurahkan semua beban hatinya. _Well, _setidaknya sebuah nisan berdiri bisa membantu kita mencurahkan perasaan. Contohnya gadis berambut merah mudah ini yang sekarang sibuk menangis sembil memukul-mukul nisan ayahnya. Toh, ayahnya juga tidak akan merasakan sakit di alam baka sana.

"A-ayah! Tolong aku Ayah, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin dia menikahiku! Aku tidak peduli ayah akan melakukan apa padanya. Menghantuinya, masuk mimpinya, gentayangan di rumahnya-"

E-eh, sepertinya bukan itu cara yang tepat.

"-menerornya, merusak rambut pantat ayamnya, mempermalukannya di depan umum, menunjukkan celana dalamnya yang hari ini berwarna hijau-"

Wow, hebat.

"-mengancamnya dengan golok, menguras harta kekayaannya, menghancurkan rumahnya, asal kau tidak membunuhnya-"

Tentu saja Haruno! Kau mau gagal mendapatkan jodohmu?!

"-Intinya terserah Ayah! Aku terima semua cara itu ayah! Yang aku inginkan, dia segera menyatakan cintanya! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Beginilah orang dewasa labil yang merupakan kembang desa tapi masih sendiri ketika semua bunga bangkai desa sudah kawin. Memalukan, harga diri turun, kehilangan semangat, putus asa, dan akhirnya mengadu pada nisan orangtua.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Haruno Kizashi dari alam baka sana. Tapi sepertinya karena rasa sayang pada anak semata wayangnya yang tidak berkesudahan, dia mengirimkan angin kencang yang langsung menerbangkan berkas-berkas yang kebetulan dibawa oleh Sakura.

Syuut

"E-eh, _chotto matte! Jaa nee, _ayah!"

.

.

"Sakura lekukan tubuhmu bagai manekin yang terpajang di toko baju, tidak! Sakura kau cantik bagai bidadari yang jatuh dari langit, berlebihan. Sakura biarkan aku menyentuhmu, kesannya aku mesum. Arghhh! Ibu, kumohon tolong aku!"

Pria berambut _raven_ ini mulai frustasi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan putus asa di atas nisan ibunya, "Ibu, aku kesini agar ibu memberi restu antara aku dan Sakura. Jadi kumohon bu, bantulah aku dengan puisi ini!"

Sepertinya, berbicara pada batu nisan memang efektif. Setidaknya bila temanmu menanggapi dengan tidak serius permasalahanmu, batu nisan akan tetap diam dengan setia mendengarkanmu tanpa ada keinginan untuk berdebat.

"Ibu, ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seorang gadis dan memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Kau tahu bu? Dia benar-benar cinta pertama, seumur hidup, dan sampai terakhir. Aku selalu berharap, dia yang akan disisiku. Terkadang jujur, aku merasa sakit bila memikirkannya. Dia terlalu mempesona, terlalu mengagumkan, dia terlalu sempurna bagiku. Kuakui bu, aku bukanlah pria yang tepat untuknya, tapi aku akan selalu mencoba menjadi yang diinginkannya."

Sepasang mata berwarna _emerald_ seketika membelalak dibalik pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi. Seorang gadis bertahtakan helaian merah muda yang sekarang sedang mendengarkan curahan hati seorang pemuda, yang sedang merasakan rasanya mencintai seseorang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menonton semacam adegan dramatis dari pemuda paling dingin sejagat raya didepannya ini.

"Karena itulah ibu, aku kesini karena aku percaya ibu akan memberiku restu dengannya. Ibu akan menyukainya, dia cantik, penuh semangat, dan aku yang selalu hidup didalam kehampaan ini akhirnya bisa merasakan secuil dari kebahagiaan karenanya—"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas nisan ibunya. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan, dan sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung membeku, dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang lembut dan penuh kasing sayang.

"—Tapi, aku bisa merasakan dia memberiku lebih dari kebahagiaan. Dia memberiku rasa cinta ini. Rasa untuk saling menyayangi, tulus dan setia. Dia mengajarkannya padaku yang egois, jahat, dan tidak berguna ini. Ibu, aku merasa diriku lebih, entahlah, aku merasa lebih hidup. Karena aku selalu ingat, ada yang mencintai aku, seorang yang egois, jahat, dan tidak berguna ini dengan seluruh hatinya."

"Kau memang egois, tapi sudah bertobat, dan kau selalu berguna."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ ini terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tentu saja dia kaget, bagian dirinya yang sedang berkeluh kesah kini sudah dilihat oleh orang lain. Dirinya yang selalu membanggakan harga diri dan ego kini terlihat sedang putus asa karena cinta.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tadi mengunjungi makam Asuma_-sensei. _Kau kira aku kesini untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu? Merepotkan sekali."

Ya, yang barusan tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar curhatan Sasuke pada ibu- ralat, nisan ibunya, tidak lain adalah Shikamaru. Kekasih dari Sabaku Temari sekarang. Wajah malasnya tidak berubah, hanya saja guratan-guratan kedewasaan terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi kurasa desas-desus bahwa kau membuat puisi di makam keluargamu sudah tersebar luas. Jangan tanya aku, tapi Naruto membuat kehebohan tadi pagi dengan topik bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Dua pasang mata membelalak, satu berwarna viridian, dan yang satu lagi tak lain mata dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka terkejut karena hal yang sama, dalam konteks yang berbeda. Tidak lain karena kejadian langka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta dan membuat puisi.

"Cih, dobe!"

"Tapi kurasa kau sudah berhasil membuatnya."

"Belum, aku belum berhasil membuat puisinya sama sekali. Aku gagal dalam pemilihan diksi, dan sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi romantis!"

"Kau ini, benar-benar merepotkan. Aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kakashi-_sensei _yang sekarang ketakutan dituduh sebagai guru yang mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi perjaka tua. Sadarlah Uchiha! Puisi itu bukan soal pemilihan diksi, atau kata yang romantis-

.

.

.

**4. Puisi harus benar-benar merupakan curahan hati yang paling dalam**

.

.

.

"Curahan hati?"

"Ya, dan yang barusan kau lampiaskan pada ibumu merupakan curahan hatimu yang paling dalam. Memang bukan puisi, tapi kau sudah benar-benar jujur dengan perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau cintai. Haah, benar-benar merepotkan mengajarimu hal begini."

"Tapi itu semua percuma, dia tidak mendengarnya."

"Soal itu, mungkin bisa kau tanyakan pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping disini." Shikamaru menunjuk ke balik pohon Sakura dengan dagunya. "Dia mendengar semuanya tadi."

.

.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"E-eh, maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi aku sedang mengunjungi ayahku sebelum berangkat kerja. Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup lalu berkasku terbang ke arah sini. Jadi aku mengejarnya dan tidak sengaja sampai ditempatmu. Maafkan aku sudah menguping, hanya saja-"

"..."

"_E-eto,_ gadis itu, bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa gadis yang kubicarakan dengan Shikamaru tadi?"

"E-eh, iya."

"Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

"Berkenalan? Bolehkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku ingin kau berlatih dulu untuk berkenalan dengannya. Karena dia benar-benar cantik, dan aku tidak mau sahabatku gagal berkenalan dengan calon istriku karena gugup."

Sahabat, eh?

Cubitan rasa nyeri menjalar di hati Sakura. Siapa gadis ini? Siapa gadis luar biasa yang telah membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta? Apakah gadis itu turunan bangsawan? Atau dia sangat cantik sehingga Sasuke luluh padanya? Apakah gadis ini sangat kaya?

"Hn, sekarang aku ingin kau menghafalkan kata-kata ini-"

"..." Sakura mengangguk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang yang sudah siap meneteskan air mata. Dia sudah pasrah bila Sasuke sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Asal Sasuke bahagia dia juga akan bahagia.

"Hallo, namaku Haruno Sakura! Senang berkenalan denganmu, kau tampak cantik memesona. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukaimu- kau sudah hafal sampai situ?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu melafalkan kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dia berusaha mempersiapkan hatinya untuk tegar dan terlihat ceria ketika berkenalan dengan gadis impian Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mengangguk ketika Sakura berhasil menghafal kalimat pertamanya, lalu dengan santai dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukaimu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Karena kau telah membawa kebahagiaan padanya selama ini—"

"..."

"—dan karena itu aku ingin berterima kasih padamu dan memintamu untuk mendampingi Sasuke seumur hidup. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Haruno Sakura!"

.

.

Oh, nama gadis yang dia sukai itu Haruno Sakura

.

.

Oh

.

.

APA?!

.

"Yah, nama gadis yang kucintai itu Haruno Sakura."

"T-tunggu, Haruno Sakura? Apa kau salah sebut Sasuke? Atau ada orang lain yang namanya sama persis denganku? Mungkin aku salah dengar? Apakah aku yang terlalu percaya diri, mungkin aku berhalusinasi-"

"Itu namamu bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana?!" Sasuke menjitak jidat lebar Sakura dengan kesal.

"Namaku? Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ selama ini menyukaiku ya?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini sudah bersemu bagaikan tomat. Lebih merah malah. "Jadi, kau berusaha membuat puisi untukku? Lalu kau tadi minta restu pada ibumu untuk menikahiku? Lalu kau mencurahkan isi hatimu tentangku? Kau benar-benar menyayangiku?"

"Ya, ya, dan ya! Sekarang kau sudah puas Sakura?"

"Aku lebih daripada puas Sasuke! Aku bahagia!" Sakura menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Dan tentu saja pemuda _raven_ ini balik memeluknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, curahan hatiku ini berhasil padamu ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau pikir tidak akan ada gadis yang merasa terharu ketika kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Jadi? Kau menerima penyataan cintaku? Mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?"

"Hn, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Yah, akhirnya kembang desa kita ini akan menikah dengan pria tertampan di Konoha. Akhirnya Sasuke tidak jadi menambahkan status "Perawan Tua" seperti mantan gurunya, Orochimaru. Akhirnya puisi yang sebetulnya bukan puisi berhasil dibuat Sasuke untuk memikat hati Sakura. Akhirnya kedua insan manusia yang mengadu pada nisan orangtua ini bersatu. Akhirnya, mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Pada akhirnya, akhiran ini menjadi akhiran yang membahagiakan.

"Hn, kalau begitu kau siap menikah minggu depan Sakura."

"Minggu depan?!"

.

.

.

_Sakura, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku,_

_Tapi sejauh yang aku ketahui, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku._

_Terima kasih._

_._

_._

_._

_Words are litle aid to love, whose deepest vows are ever made by the hearts beat alone_

_-Letitia Elizabet Landon_

_._

_._

_._

_Omake_

_._

_._

"Hey Sasuke-_kun_, puisi apa yang kau tulis tadi?"

"Puisi apa?"

"Jangan mengelak! Tadi aku dengar ketika Shikamaru mengatakan kau sedang membuat puisi!"

"E-eh, itu puisi untuk ibuku."

"Bohong, aku tadi juga dengar puisi itu untukku! Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"TIDAK! Eh, maksudku jangan. Puisinya belum selesai-"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah~"

"E-eh, lebih baik jangan."

"Kau ini pelit!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kunn_~!"

.

.

_Mawar itu merah_

_Langit itu biru_

_Kau itu indah_

_Dan aku mencintaimu!_

_Tertanda, Sasuke._

_._

_._

Happy Banjir Tomat Ceri! May Sasusaku be happy ever after!  
Under the same sky~!

.

.

END

* * *

IYA AKU TAU ITU TERAKHIRNYA BUKAN PUISI TAPI PANTUN! LOL~

T-tapi, pantun itu kan puisi lama, jadi yahh- masih bisalah ya. /dor

AKHIRNYA SELESAI YOLOH~ Dan yang bikin kaget ini sekitar 3000 kata! I'M SO HAPEEHH~!

Random banget rasanya pas nyelesain ini fic~ mungkin agak deg-degan juga karena pertama kali ikut event ini LOL. Aku gagal ikutan yang sebelumnya karena ga ada inspirasi. Bener-bener dongdong nih otak. Bahkan sempet males ngerjain fic ini.

Okeh, ini fic ngerjainnya udah dari lama banget, tapi baru selesai di hari H. Did you believe it guys?! LOL LOL. I'm feeling LOL! Hahahahhahahah! /ngakakhisteris

Sebetulnya peraturan tentang puisi diatas itu _totally_ ngawur semua./digaplok  
Cuman untuk peraturan keempat mungkin bisa dicoba kawan-kawan ;) hahahahah~

Aku itu paling suka bagian pas Sasuke nulis puisi dan salah satu isinya adalah BERGINCU MERAH! Astaga, pas nulis aku nahan ketawa setengah mati~  
Terus bagian lain yang istimewa adalah pas nulis "Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke", serius, rasanya gimana gitu nulis di dada bidang Sasuke LOL. Mungkin karena jarang nulis dada bidang, hmm, agak gimana gitu. /greget

Oke guys! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak keberadaan kalian di kolom review, atau favorite!

Dan untuk pencinta SasuSaku, silahkan ramaikan event BANJIR TOMAT CERI!

Warm regards, Emo Reiryuuku~!


End file.
